Center
Center or centre may refer to: Mathematics and science * Centre (geometry), the middle of an object * Center (algebra), uses of "center" in algebra * Centroid, geometric center * Center of mass * Center (group theory), in abstract algebra, the subgroup consisting of those elements which commute with all other elements * Center of symmetry, in geometry, a point that is well-distant from the boundary of a figure * Graph center, the vertices in a graph that minimize the maximal distance from all other vertices * Center of gravity (military) Sports * Center (American football), a position in American and Canadian football * Centre (Australian rules football), a position in Australian football * Centre Back, a position in association football * Center (basketball), a position in basketball * Centre forward (also known as Striker), a position in association football and Water Polo * Centre (ice hockey), a position in ice hockey * Centre (rugby league), a position in rugby league * Centre (rugby union), a position in rugby union * Center fielder, often called "center", a position in baseball Places * City centre * Downtown, or center/centre (US/CA) * Central business district ;Place names spelled Center: * Center, Celje, Slovenia, a neighborhood * Center, Maribor, Slovenia, a district * Center, Colorado, United States, a city * Center, Indiana, United States, a town * Center, Jay County, Indiana, United States * Center, Kentucky, United States, a town * Center, Missouri, United States, a city * Center, Nebraska, United States, a village * Center, North Dakota, United States, a city * Center, Outagamie County, Wisconsin, United States, a town * Center, Portland, Oregon, United States, a neighborhood * Center, Rock County, Wisconsin, United States, a town * Center, Texas, United States, a city * Center, Washington ;Place names spelled Centre: * Centre, Alabama, United States, a city * Centre County, Pennsylvania, United States * The Centre, Bristol, a public open space in Bristol, England * Centre-Val de Loire, formerly called Centre, an administrative region in France * Centru (development region), a region in Romania * Centre Department, an administrative region in Haiti * Centre Region (Cameroon) * Centre Region (Burkina Faso) Buildings * The Centre (Evansville), convention centre and auditorium in Evansville, Indiana *The Center, New Mexico, a proposed testing facility * The Centre (Saskatoon), shopping mall in Saskatoon, Canada * The Centre (Livingston), shopping mall in Livingston, Scotland * The Center, a skyscraper in Hong Kong. Arts * Tonic (music), in tonal music, the central or most important pitch * Center (music band), a famous Russian-speaking band * "The Centre", sixth episode of the 1965 Doctor Who serial The Web Planet Education * Centre College, a liberal arts college in Danville, Kentucky, United States * Yields Learning Centre, a learning centre for primary and secondary school students in Tuen Mun, New Territories, Hong Kong In fiction * The Centre, fictional organization in the American television series The Pretender * The Centre or Dinosaur Island, fictional place in DC Comics * The Center, a paranormal organization in the Martin Mystery series Other * Government of India, sometimes referred to as "the Centre" * Government of the Soviet Union, was commonly referred to as "the Centre" * Area Control Center, an Air Traffic Control facility covering a large region of airspace not associated with a particular airport * Centers (Fourth Way), a human biological, psychological and spiritual nexus of energy process, equivalent to the concept of a Chakra * Civic center * Community centre * Cultural center * Lathe center, used in machining operations * Social center * Center, HTML element center, coded with See also * Center Township (disambiguation) * Central (disambiguation) * Centre Party (disambiguation) * Centrism, the political middle ground between the left wing and the right wing * The Centre (disambiguation)